


oh have the mighty have fallen

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While negotiating his release from his captors, Leia gets a bit distracted by state Han is in. In fact she is amused by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh have the mighty have fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: hey can u write a han/leia fic where han is tied up and rough *_* thank you omg

Leia was laughing, probably laughing harder than he ever at the sight of him. Han wanted to hiss and curse but the stupid foul tasting cloth that those spineless natives tied around his mouth as they bound him to the chair blocked any sound. Why wasn’t he surprised him tussled up like this was so amusing to her?

“ _It’s not funny Princess_ ,” He muttered behind the gag. The fact his words came out in broken vowels only made the laughter worse. Han only growled and furrowed his brow.

“Oh Han don’t be such a nerf,” Leia said walking towards him slowly. There was some slow way she was moving her hips that caused him to breathe heavily through his nose. “Though I do admit this look is kind of attractive.” She disappeared from his view to behind the the chair. Han tried to turn his head to see where she was but it seemed the binds would not allow him to go that far. “You’re finally quiet….for once.”

“ _I’ll show you quiet_ ,” Han mumbled, at this point he was trying to find a way to spit the thing out because he was getting rather agitated at her laughter to his expense. And the fact he couldn’t fire back with a witty remark made the situation worse.

Leia suddenly rested her palm on his right shoulder, while the fingers of her left hand slid in circular motions down his chest and stomach.

“It’s too bad I haven’t fully negotiated your release,” Leia whispered in his ear. He felt himself trembling as her hot breath touched his skin. “I just came in to check on you to make sure you were still alive in order to continue the deal but….You don’t realize how aroused I am seeing you like this. All roughed up and put in your place. I would have taken you home…maybe tied you to the bed.”

The muscles in his abdomen became painfully tight each time her fingers moved there. Quick and ragged breaths left his nose. His chest moving up and down in quick successions. He felt the blood rushing from his head pooling between his thighs. Han swallowed. Oh no. No no. He was not going to be turned on by this. Not now. But the way she was whispering in his ear, the way she was moving her fingers, lower and lower every time her fingers circled around his navel.

“You seem to be aroused by this too,” Leia murmured again, this time her lips touched the shell of his ear before moving down the pulse of his neck. Han swallowed tightening his jaw. His weak spot, she knew it too by the his body suddenly twitched, his bound hands tightening into fists. “You know they haven’t came to see if I ran off with you yet. You think I could take you this chair I mean look at you….I can’t just leave you here flustered and fired up…..I am not as cruel as you think I am what do you think.”

Leia’s fingers flattened as they slipped under the cloth gag. Moments later the fabric became loose. She gently pulled it from his lips and let rest around his neck. Han took a few deep breaths through his mouth, never in his life appreciating god damn oxygen filling his lungs. Leia stepped in front of him as he regulated his breathing to a steady pace.

“You…are insane,” Han said when he finally had enough air to actually talk. Her hands were on his thighs. They slid up and down in a vertical motion moving dangerously close to his cock before moving away to his knees. He could feel his legs becoming so weak they were shaking.

“That’s not what the bulge in your pants is saying,” Leia responded with a wink moving her face close to his. “I can help you with that if you let me.”

Han stared back at her, licking his dry lips. Her mouth was only a breath away from his. Considering guards could come in here and walk in on them in this compromising position he thought maybe this wasn’t a proper time for foreplay. But all of this, him being at her mercy the way she teasing him, he couldn’t resist.

“I think,” Han began, but his mind was so far gone, and he was throbbing and wanting some relief. “Fuck it.”

The smuggler bridged the small gap between them, his lips crashing into hers. It was the only dominance Leia was probably going to let him have and he would take it for what it was worth. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as her hands began to fumble with his belt.

“Do you think I need to put the gag back on flyboy,” Leia said between kisses as she unbuckled the clasp and moved to the zipper, “or do you think you can stay quiet?”

“I think the kissing will keep me quiet,” He responded breathlessly.

Han could feel her smile against his lips as her hand brushed over his lower belly and wrapped around his hardness. He growled in pleasure as he deepened the kiss keeping any sounds of pleasure he may have wanted to scream out to just a small rumble in his throat.

Leia’s hands were small. But they were powerful. Even if she was going slow and gentle the way her hand glided up and down his shaft was doing the trick. His thighs shook in a heavy motion as waves of pleasure rippled through his body. He pulled at the restraints wanting to touch her but groaned when simply brushed his nose against her cheek as he deepened the kiss to encourage her to continue.

Leia broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. Her free hand absent mindedly running across his throat.

“Think about what I am going to do to you when I get you out of here,” Leia said a small smile grazing her lips. She began to apply more pleasure. Han had to bite the inside of his lip to prevent himself from screaming. “I am going to strip you naked, tie you to the bed, run my hands and lips all over that gorgeous and strong body of yours….and then I am going to ride you until I come screaming your name.” Han slammed his eyes shut whimpering the thought of her naked body, particularly her breast bouncing up and down was bringing him to the edge.

“Dammit Leia,” He cursed under his breath and thrusted into her hand as far as the binds would allow him to.

Leia only laughed and pressed her lips gently against his again.

“And if you good and that is a big if….I will let you come,” She whispered, “and I promise you will yell my name so loud you won’t be able to talk the next day.”

At that point, Han’s writhing body stilled as he released with a shout stifled by Leia’s soft lips. He was pretty sure he came so hard, he actually blacked out.

When Han came back to consciousness, Leia was carefully making sure he looked proper. She made sure his belt was adjusted tightly and his shirt was smooth. She even lovingly ruffled his hair as she placed a small kiss on his forehead. He surprised how much he needed this. His body was less tense than it was before she came in the room. In fact he felt completely relaxed.

“I am unfortunately going to have to put the gag back on Hotshot,” Leia said tilting her head sympathetically, finally realizing how much he hated the wretched thing.

“Think you can kiss me first,” Han said.

Leia nodded her head and placed a small gentle kiss on his lips. It was a far cry from the way they crashed together just minutes ago yet it lingered just for a few moments. He sighed deeply in disappointment as she moved her lips against his nose and forehead.

“Don’t worry,” She whispered against his brow, as she carefully slipped the cloth between his parted lips and tied it at the back of his head. “I’ll be back before you know it. Just think of what what’s going to happen once I get you out of here.” She placed one last tiny kiss on his cheek before stepping back. “Sit tight sweetheart.”

Han’s eyes remained glued on Leia as she made her way out the door. He couldn’t help but smirk and shake his head as she made sure she made a show of it by swaying her hips. When the door closed, Han shut his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath through his nose.

He hoped the images of his beloved Princess’ hands and lips over his naked body would pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if you guys ask nicely you'll get a sequel 
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
